As conventional lids for covering a keyboard section of an electronic musical instrument such as an electronic organ, a slide lid (Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 59-13645) which is arranged to be slidable in a back-and-forth direction, and is housed in a musical instrument body when it is open, and a pivot lid (Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 58-50362) which is arranged to be vertically pivotal and vertically stands on the musical instrument body when it is open are known.
The former slide lid is constituted by coupling a plurality of lid constituting members in series to be foldable, like a shutter. Thus, its structure is complicated, and a large number of parts are required, resulting in high manufacturing cost. Since the slide lid is slid along the upper surface of a top plate arranged on the inner surface of the musical instrument body, it is easily rattled. In particular, a thin, lightweight type lid tends to rattle. Thus, the lid can be slid along a guide groove. In this case, a gap between the guide groove and the slide lid poses a problem. More specifically, when a small gap is set, a resistance between the slide lid and the guide groove becomes large, and the slide lid cannot be smoothly slid. Contrary to this, if a large gap is set, the slide lid is easily rattled, and noise generated upon opening/closing the lid is considerable.
When the slide lid is fully opened, it is completely housed in the musical instrument body. Therefore, a large housing space is required, and the total depth of the instrument is undesirably increased.
Meanwhile, the latter pivot lid vertically stands on the musical instrument body when it is open, and no housing space is required in the instrument body. However, if two or more of keyboards are arranged, the depth of the pivot lid is increased, and the weight of the lid itself is increased. Thus, the opening/closing operation is not easy. In particular, the pivot lid may be suddenly closed by itself upon shift of the center of gravity when the lid is opened or closed. Thus, a performer may pinch his hands between the lid and the body, resulting in poor safety. If the lid has a large depth, it occupies a large area, and this may obstruct the field of view of a performer. Therefore, a pivot lid of this type is unsuitable for an electronic musical instrument having two or more keyboards.